1. Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic test instrument. More particularly the embodiment relates to a multimeter.
2. Background Information
Various multimeters, their properties, and their uses have been discussed in the literature. FIG. 1 shows an exemplary digital multimeter. The digital multimeter has a digital display screen on the main device. Coupled with the multimeter are red and black colored probes, shown here in different grayscale, that a user may use to test an electrical system. In a representative method of use, a user may contact terminal portions of the probes with an electrical system under test and read test results from the digital display screen on the main device.
One potential problem that the inventor has recognized is that the display screen may be inaccessible for viewing when the user is handling the probes. This may be particularly true when the main device portion of the multimeter is placed on a surface or attached to the user (e.g., clamped to a belt).
Another potential problem that the inventor has recognized is that the user may divert his attention away from the probes while trying to read results from the digital display screen and may unintentionally move the terminal portions of the probes. This may lead to an erroneous measurement or potential damage of the multimeter if the probe contacts a high voltage or current line. More importantly this may potentially place the user in danger.